Sozin's Vomit: An Avatar Parody
by idoeswhatiwantzzz
Summary: A parody of epic proportions entailing the Avatar: The Last Airbender Finale and it's many plot holes


Hi ya'll. I'm keeping with the parody theme and wrote this parody over the weekend between the hours of 11 and 3 a.m. Insomnia is not fun. Anyway, This is the un-offical parody of "Sozin's Comet." WARNING: extreme character bashing and finale bashing. Do not read if you are in love with one of the following: the finale, energybending, Katara

disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

[People sit in a crowded theater. The Avatar finale is about to start!]

THE AUDIENCE: Woo!

[And so it begins]

[It's a happy, sunny, oh-so gorgeous day in the Firenation. AANG, SOKKA, KATARA, TOPH and SUKI are having a beach party at ZUKO'S old summer beach house. Everyone is laughing and being ridiculously peppy. Suddenly, ZUKO starts attacking AANG with some firebending. AANG meekly fights back but ultimately is a fail. The GAANG looked horrified at ZUKO who is yelling at AANG.]

ZUKO: C'mon, you'll never beat the Firelord with that poor form!

KATARA, SUKI, SOKKA, TOPH: What are you doing!!!!?

ZUKO: What are you guys doing? I'm helping him train to fight my father.

SUKI: Didn't we tell you?

ZUKO: Tell me what?

TOPH: We're gonna wait until after the comet.

ZUKO: WHAT!?

AANG: I'm not ready.

KATARA: (in her annoying motherly fashion) We don't wanna force AANG to do something when he's not ready.

ZUKO: (incredulously) So you're having a beach party!? Shouldn't you be using this time to train?!

SOKKA and SUKI: There's always some time for fun and relaxation.

ZUKO: (face palm) If you don't fight him now, there will be nothing left to save!

EVERYONE: Le Gasp, what do you mean?

ZUKO: Well, it all started when I was reinstated as prince again. There was a war meeting….

**----EPIC FLASHBACK ENSUED----**

[A Firenation war meeting is progress. ZUKO, AZULA and OZAI all sit on thrones of badassery.]

FIRENATION GENERAL: There are revolts in the Earth Kingdom. We cannot control the situation.

OZAI: Hmmm….ZUKO, you were in the Earth Kingdom. What were the people like?

ZUKO: The Earth Kingdom is pretty chill. But they won't give up a fight cuz they're loyal and stubborn and stuff. Oh and hope, they have that too.

OZAI: Yes…we must destroy their hope.

ZUKO: Actually, I was thinking that we could have a nice tea party gathering with them and-

AZULA: I think we should take their precious hope and burn them all to the ground. It should make for some epic lulz, Daddy.

OZAI: Yes, you're right AZULA.

AZULA: Oh yea. (to ZUKO) I believe the tally is now: AZULA: 10,000. ZUKO: -5.

ZUKO: (cries)

OZAI: Stop your sniveling! (suddenly reverting into a Brooklyn accent.) Here's what we're gonna do, see. We're gonna burn the entire Earth Nation to the ground, see. It's gonna be freaking awesome, see. (laughs demonically.)

FIRENATION GENERAL: Uh, sire?

OZAI: What?

FIRENATION GENERAL: Don't we have colonies in the Earth Nation?

OZAI: What's your point?

FIRENATION GENERAL: Well, I mean, shouldn't we evacuate them?

OZAI: …..Of course not you FOOL!

FIRENATION GENERAL: Oh, right. I knew that.

[AZULA, OZAI and THE GENERALS laugh evilly.]

ZUKO: Oh noes!

**----END FLASHBACK----**

[Shock and horror ensue.]

AANG: Why didn't you tell me!? Gah! Akjhkdjgkjd! (foams at mouth)

ZUKO: Y'know, funnily enough, I didn't think you were gonna drop the mission for a BEACH PARTY!

SOKKA: We have to stop him now!

KATARA: We have to fight the Firelord on the day of the comet!

AANG: (whining) But, but, I can't!

KATARA: We can do it together!

TOPH: Oh the cheese!

[A group hug ensues.]

SOKKA: Now let's train!

AANG: Right!

[They set up an elaborate scenario that would be sure to fail if they actually attempted it. They are hiding behind some rocks on a hill with TOPH on the top, throwing flaming boulder at them. Behind her is a scarecrow with a watermelon head, representing the Firelord. After some overly ridiculous fighting moves, AANG flies in to decapitate the Melon scarecrow. Before he can do so however, he begins whining.]

AANG: I Can't!

ZUKO: Oh sweet God, it's a watermelon for Pete's sake!

AANG: I can't be violent! Peace is the way!

ZUKO: (to himself) Yea, those air nomads were peaceful too. Look what happened to them.

AANG: I'm an air nomad! I was taught that violence is never the answer! I'm even a vegetarian!

ZUKO: Listen, I know you have issues with killing people but you've done it before.

AANG: No I haven't! I haven't killed anyone, ever!

ZUKO: Oh really? Well, what do you think happened to those people who were always chasing you in ships and air balloons that you always shot down. Those people didn't have parachutes. They all died! Oh and remember the Northern Water Tribe fiasco where you savagely killed hundreds of Firenation soldiers?

AANG: (in denial) I never killed anyone! And I'm not killing the Firelord.

ZUKO and TOPH: Good grief.

[Nigh falls. EVERYONE sleeps. AANG hears some music, sleepwalks away.]

**----THE NEXT MORNING----**

EVERYBODY: Where's AANG! (looks) HE"S GONE!

**----WITH AANG----**

[AANG wakes up on an island with MOMO, his trusty monkey lemur thing.]

AANG: Ugh, where am I?

MOMO: (says nothing.)

AANG: Am I in the spirit world?

MOMO: (says nothing)

AANG: (airbending) No, I can still airbend, so I'm not there.

MOMO: (says nothing.)

AANG: I don't have time for this, I have to find a way to defeat the Firelord!…Without killing him!

MOMO: (is already sick of AANGS whining.)

**----MEANWHILE-----**

ZUKO: I has an idea! We could go find that bounty hunter chick!

SOKKA; Away!

**-----AT A BAR-----**

JUNE: Ew, it's the freak. (looks at TOPH, SOKKA, and SUKI) and his freaky little friends.

ZUKO: do you still have that SHIRSHU thing?

JUNE: Yep.

ZUKO: We need help to find the avatar.

JUNE: (sighs) again. What's in it for me?

ZUKO: Nothing! And they're won't be anything left of the world if you don't help us!

JUNE: Geez, quit your PMSing. Fine I'll help you guys, but only because you need me to further the plot.

KATARA; Have your pet smell AANG'S staff.

[KIRA (the SHIRSHU) smells the staff and passes out.]

SUKI: What does that mean?!

JUNE: It means that your friend's crap stinks to high heaven…oh and he doesn't exist anymore.

ZUKO: HE'S DEAD!?

JUNE: Oh Agni, Did I say that? No. I said he doesn't exist anymore.

THE GAANG: Oh Noes!

[dramatic music plays!]

**----BACK TO AANG----**

[AANG and MOMO stumble across some kind of special circle made of some kind of special earth or some other such bullcrap.]

AANG: I'm gonna ask my best pals from my past lives for advice.

[Goes into 'meditation mode']

AANG: What should I do?

ROKU: Kill the Firelord.

KYOSHI: Kill the Firelord.

KURUK: Kill the Firelord.

YANGCHEN: Kill the Firelord.

AANG: Screw you guys, I DO WHAT I WANT!

**-----MEANWHILE-----**

ZUKO: Oh, well, here; have it smell my uncle's sandals and find him.

KATARA: You carry your uncle's sandals with you?

ZUKO: What? He's really…special to me.

TOPH: That is really creepy.

[NYLA, smells the sandals and starts running away. THE GAANG follow on APPA and find a camp on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. As they land, a ring of fire surrounds them.]

THE GAANG: Oh noes!

[But not to fear, PIANDO, BUMI, JEONG JEONG, and PAKKU appear. Oh boy! Old people!]

**----BACK WITH THE WHINER----**

AANG: (whine, whine, whine.) What am I gonna do!?

[ A wild LIONTURTLE appears.]

AANG: Oh the angst! Oh the horror! LIONTURTLE, what should I do.

[The LIONTURTLE pokes him.]

AANG: What did you do?

LIONTURLE: I've given you the power…

AANG: Of what?

LIONTURTLE: The power of Deux Ex Machina.

AANG: The what?

LIONTURTLE: You'll know when you're ready. (swims away.)

**---MEANWHILE----**

ZUKO: Hai guys, what are you doing here?!

PAKKU: We are the order of the White Lotus.

SOKKA: But how do you all know each other?

JEONG JEONG: All old people know each other.

[Everybody laughs]

THE AUDIENCE: (face palm.)

BUMI: I'M SENILE!

THE AUDIENCE: (laughs)

ZUKO: Where's my uncle.

PAKKU: In his tent.

PIANDO: Resting. He shouldn't be bothered right now.

[ZUKO bursts into IROH'S tent.]

ZUKO: Uncle, I'm sorry!

IROH: I forgive you! Want some tea?

ZUKO: Sure.

[LATER]

ZUKO: What should we do.

IROH: The Order of the White Lotus is gonna go reclaim Ba Sing Se. Someone must defeat OZAI. But it can't be me cuz brother fighting brother is wrong. The avatar must fight him. ZUKO you must claim the throne and defeat AZULA.

ZUKO: Why me?

IROH: Brother fighting brother: Bad. Brother fighting sister: Good.

ZUKO: That makes perfect sense! KATARA! Come with me to help fight AZULA!

THE AUDIENCE: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a second! KATARA is _AANG'S _love interest, she should go with him to fight the fire lord!

[Y'know, because KATARA is Mary-sue: Super Woman and hasn't lost a single battle yet.]

KATARA: You have to let the Zutarians have at least some scenes.

THE AUDIENCE: But that makes no sense! Why didn't he take TOPH instead? Where is she gonna go?

SOKKA: TOPH, we're gonna go destroy the air fleet! From the inside!

TOPH: Wait, a minute! You're gonna but the _blind_ girl in the air!? I can only 'see' on _earth!_

SOKKA: Of course! You're gonna defeat the air fleet with me and SUKI.

TOPH: I have to be the third wheel too!?

SUKI: Just be happy you're getting screen time, TOPH.

TOPH: What the hell man! I get zero character development and then you shaft me!?

SOKKA: Don't worry, I get shafted too.

SUKI: I have no character!

**-----AT THE CAPITAL----**

OZAI: I'm gonna be the Phoenix King, bitches!

AZULA: Daddy! I'm here!

OZAI: You're not coming.

AZULA: Wha-What!? We were gonna kill thousands of innocents together!

OZAI: If you stop whining uncharacteristically I'll make you Firelord.

AZULA: Yes, daddy.

OZAI: Ok, Firelord.

AZULA; YAY ME!

**---WITH AANG----**

[AANG stars into the distance at the approaching comet. Dramatic! Music plays.]

**-----MEANWHILE------**

[ZUKO and KATARA rid on top of APPA, going to fight AZULA.]

KATARA: So I was like, I'm gonna beat yo ass, TOPH! Nobody defies the will of KATARA!

ZUKO: I don't care. We should be worried about AANG. Daddy is gonna massacre him.

KATARA: Don't worry, we have to win. The creators said so.

ZUKO: Oh, well that's a relief.

[Awkward silence.]

KATARA: And then that bitch tried to tell me what to do! And I was all "AANG, stfu"

**---MEANWHILE----**

[The Firenation Palace. AZULA sits in a chair while she gets a pedicure, manicure, new hair-do and munches on cherries.]

AZULA: Yea, I'm awesome. (popping in a cheery.) And so-(stops and spits out a pit) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!?!!1!

SERVANT: Um, that would be a pit, Princess.

AZULA: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!1!

SERVANT: What!? No!

AZULA: DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!

SERVANT: Please don't kill me!

AZULA…oh fine. You are banished. GET OUTTA MY PALACE, TRAMP!

[The SERVANT flees. AZULA turns to the others.]

AZULA: (icily) Did I tell you to stop?

[The other servants freak out. AZULA continues to eat.]

**----MEANWHILE----**

[TOPH, SOKKA and SUKI board the air ship. Yawn.]

**---BACK AT THE PALACE----**

[AZULA sits on her throne, looking quite insane. The DAI LI enter.]

AZULA: Do you know what time it is?

DAI LI: Uh…no?

AZULA: It's time for you to get BANISHED! (laughs, deranged.)

DAI LI: But, but, what did we do!?

AZULA: It's what you didn't do! I specifically asked you to get me some sour gummy worms. and do you know what you got me?!

DAI LI: No?

AZULA: Sour Patch Kids! You are banished! GET OUTTA MY PALACE, TRAMP!

[They all flee.]

**---WITH THE SHAFTED CHARACTERS----**

[TOPH, SOKKA and SUKI take over the ship, get rid of all the soldiers and somehow get separated from SUKI. Yawn. is it just me or are any scenes with these characters utterly boring?]

**----AT THE PALACE----**

[LO and LI enter.]

LO: Why did you-

LI: Banish all your servants-

BOTH: And the Dai Li?

AZULA: That's really annoying.

LO: Maybe we should-

LI: Postpone your coronation.

AZULA: WHAT! My father put you up to this, didn't he!?

BOTH: (confused.) No?

AZULA: Well, too bad for you. I order you to fight an Agni Kai!

BOTH: But, we're not firebenders!

AZULA: Fine. (pointing to LI) LO, you are banished. (pointing to Lo) LI, you can stay. (back to LI again.) GET OUTTA MY PALACE, TRAMP! (stalks off.)

LI: But, I'm LI!

LO: So which of us is banished?

[BOTH shrug, then leave to get some ice cream.]

**---AT BA SING SE----**

IROH: The city is ours!

[IROH, BUMI, PAKKU, PIANDO and JEONG JEONG begin to liberate the city, proving that old people in this series are awesome.]

**----BACK AT THE PALACE----**

[AZULA is in her room, looking at a gigantic mirror. She attempts to fix her hair.]

AZULA: [censored, censored, censored, censored.] Why won't my hair work right.

[She seizes a pair of scissors.]

AZULA: Alright, hair, prepare to face your doom!

[No, I'm not paraphrasing.]

[She cuts her bangs wildly.]

AZULA: (singing and dancing) My loneliness, is killing me! (and I) I must confess, I still believe! (still believe) When I'm not with you, I lose my mind, give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!

[URSA appears in the mirror.]

URSA: Too bad, you had such lovely hair.

AZULA: What are you doing here?!

URSA: I've come to see your coronation! Because I 'love' you.

AZULA: You think I'm a monster!

URSA: NO! I 'love' you!

AZULA: LIAR! I banish you! GET OUTTA MY PALACE, TRAMP! (throws hairbrush at mirror, breaking it. URSA disappears.)

AZULA: Thank God, she's gone. Now, where was I? Oh yea. (singing again) Oops. I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, Ooh baby, baby, Oops I think I'm in love, I'm not that innocent!

**----ON OZAI'S FLAGSHIP.----**

OZAI: (break dancing) You know, when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, make you come alive! I, I take you higher….

[He begins to burn the Earth Nation to a crisp. AANG looks on from a distance.]

AANG: I must stop him! (destroys the engine with some airbending, undoubtedly killing more people in the process.)

[OZAI spots him. He suddenly feels compelled to strip.]

DANGOTASTIC: (sits up in her seat.)

[OZAI propels himself using firebending to AANG and lands majestically in front of him.]

AANG: Firelord Ozai, it doesn't have to be this way! Embrace the love and the peace.

OZAI: Buhahaha. Yea, that's never gonna happen.

[FANGIRLS around the globe are drawn to his sexy, sexy abs and sexy, sexy shirtless-ness]

**----AT THE PALACE-----**

[AZULA is about to be named Firelord.]

FIRENATION GUY: And now, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you-

[ZUKO and KATARA fly in on APPA.]

AZULA: What, are you having another stroke? Make me Firelord, dammit!

ZUKO: Sorry, you're not becoming Firelord today. I AM!

AZULA: (laughs degradingly) That's a good one.

KATARA: And you're going down!

[And the scene is now ruined. KATARA, honestly, you are not awesome, nor will you ever be.]

AZULA: Oh god, I'm gonna have to fight you again, aren't I. Fine. Agni Kai. Now.

ZUKO: You're on!

KATARA: What are you doing!!!1 Without my super awesome water-bending, you are sure to fail!!!

ZUKO: Something's off about her. I don't know what, but she's slipping.

AZULA: (brandishing her scissors) I am the supreme ruler of all haircuts!

[Ya think? What was your first hint? The uneven bangs, the deranged eyes? No? Just a feeling then.*sigh* ]

AZULA: (supreme sarcasm) I'm sorry it had to be this way brother.

ZUKO: No, you're not.

[Thus the most epic scene in the entire Avatar series unfolds.]

**----TRANSITION-----**

[The fight between OZAI and AANG begins, both being evenly matched. People watch with mild interest, but are much more interested in shirtless OZAI flying around.]

DANGOTASTIC: Hm, yes, I like this.

OZAI: Meet your doom! (sends a lightning bolt at AANG!)

[OK, now AANG is able to redirect the lightning, he aims for OZAI!….and then he shoots it away. I am very disappointed with AANG. Very much indeed.]

**---BACK AT THE AWESOME BATTLE----**

[Honestly, this is the best part of the finale. This Agni Kai is flipping epic. AZULA and ZUKO are battling it out, for the most part evenly matched. ZUKO tries some mental ploys.]

ZUKO: (in a poor attempt at mocking) No lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?

AZULA: (scoffs) Oh please. I'll show you lightning.

[She shoots some super awesome lightning at KATARA, because that bitch doesn't know how to move outta the way.]

ZUKO: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

[Jumps in front of the attack. Major zoom on KATARA, who looks on in shock! ZUKO gets zapped. Sad music plays]

AZULA: Yes! (goes after KATARA, laughing manically.)

**----OZAI vs. AANG----**

[AANG is basically getting pwned. It makes the AUDIENCE Lol.]

SHIRTLESS!OZAI: I rock!

[AANG flies back into a rock, activating his 'Avatar State']

**-----ON THE AIR SHIP-----**

[TOPH metal bends the to make the ship spiral into the others. A Fire Nation soldier on the ship spots them and tries to blast them off. They evade his attack only to fall off. (because they fail that much.) SOKKA tries to break the fall using his sword, but instead lands on a platform which breaks his leg. TOPH is left dangling off the edge, holding Sokka's hand.]

TOPH: You see! This is why you don't put the blind girl in the air!

Two Firebenders approach to attack them on either side, so he uses his boomerang and sword to ward them off, losing them both. SOKKA gets no respect.

SOKKA: (crying) my space sword.

[More Firebenders come, and SOKKA and TOPH are seemingly doomed! They are only saved by another incoming air ship crashing into the one they are on. SUKI-sue is driving it!]

SUKI-SUE: Does this count as character development?

SOKKA and TOPH: Nope.

SUKI-SUE: (cries)

[So now the air fleet has been destroyed Oh boy.]

DANGOTASTIC: (checks watch)

**----AZULA vs. MARY-SUE EXTRAORDINAIRE------**

AZULA; (sends a bolt at lightning at KATARA.)

THE AUDIENCE: (cheers for the destruction of the water bender.)

[But, KATARA, being superwoman, traps AZULA in some ice. And apparently, AZULA can't melt it like ZUKO did in the first season finale. But, hey, whatever, KATARA has to win _somehow. _She chains AZULA'S hands to the grate and melts the ice.]

AZULA: Wait a minute, WTF!?

KATARA: Lulz, I beat you! Hahahahaha!!!!!1111one!

AZULA: But, I've trained my entire life and probably the most powerful bender next to the Avatar. How the hell did some bitch who trained for ONE FREAKING YEAR beat me?!

KATARA: I outsmarted you!

[Correction: She pulled a Mary-Sue.]

[KATARA runs to ZUKO who is lying on the ground. Sad, sad music plays in the background.]

KATARA: I'll save you!!

[And _once again_, KATARA saves the day. She heals ZUKO.]

ZUKO: Thank you, KATARA! (looks lovingly in her eyes.)

KATARA: I should be the one thanking you! (a tear rolls down her oh-so perfect cheek.)

[CRAZULA, thank God, breaks up the love fest with some deranged screams.]

CRAZULA: I can't believe this! I got beat by a whiny, Mary-sue, peasant! Oh the shame! (sobs)

[ZUKO and KATARA look on.]

**-----AVATAR BATTLE-----**

[AANG continues to PWN OZAI. He traps in bonds from earth bending. Once again, he almost kills him. But because AANG is a selfish hippy, he stops just in time. AANG goes out of the Avatar state. Then remembering what the LION TURTLE told him, he uses the power. The power to stop all powers. the power…of energybending. Or as it should be called, the power of Deux Ex Machina. Using the ultimate forces of pretty colors, he takes the Firelord's firebending away. And that kids is how AANG the wimp, *cough* I mean, AANG the 'Avatar" restores peace to the world…….ARE YOU [censored] KIDDING ME!!?]

AANG: I took your firebending away. Now you can't harm anyone, anymore.

OZAI: Why couldn't you just give me a Disney death!?

AANG: death is WRONG!

OZAI: You know, just because you took away my firebending doesn't mean I'm not powerful. It's been stated numerous times that I have the power of manipulation and persuassion. Plus, everybody in the Firenation loves me. That's what an 100 year war and brainwashing the citizens does.

AANG: But the power of LOVE is stronger!

[Apparently, LOGIC and COMMON SENSE took the day off. Oh how we miss thee.]

[SOKKA, SUKI, and TOPH arrive.]

SOKKA: We won!

[They all proceed to make lame jokes that make one's ears bleed. AANG smiles with JOY!!!1one!]

**----THE NEXT DAY----**

[ZUKO is going to be crowned Firelord. he attempts to put on his robes.]

MAI: (appearing from the shadows.) Need help with that?

ZUKO: MAI, you're ok!

MAI: Yes, Zuko my lo- hold on. You mean to say that you didn't think about me this whole time?

ZUKO: Um, well…

MAI:…..we're over. (she leaves….in a bored manner)

AANG: (appears.) This is great! Remember when we hated each other?

ZUKO: those were good times.

[They hug.]

**----MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE----**

SOKKA; (spying a Kyoshi warrior) SUKI!

(She turns around and it is actually TY LEE, SUKI stands next to her)

SUKI: SOKKA, my loves!

TY LEE: HAI GUYS!!!11One!

SOKKA: Le Gasp! SUKI, my cupcake, stay away from her!

SUKI: No, no SOKKA it's ok. She's one of us now!

SOKKA: What?

TY LEE: I really bonded with the girls in prison! I taught them some of my chi moves and now they let me join their group. We're gonna be best friends forever!

[CRAZULA appears, clad in a straightjacket and flanked by two orderlies]

CRAZULA: Yea, hi. There are two things wrong with that statement. Number 1: Didn't you say during "The Beach" that you didn't want to be part of a 'matching set'?

TY LEE: Yep.

CRAZULA: Well then what the hell is that? You joined a group where everyone wears the same uniform and makeup.

TY LEE: Um…this is different?

CRAZULA: Number 2, In the "Boiling Rock", Suki said that she was the only Kyoshi warrior to be in the Boiling Rock Prison. I had you and that goth put in the Boiling Rock. So tell me, how did you 'bond with the girls' if you weren't even in the same prison?

TY LEE: …..

CRAZULA: I'll let you ponder that. (to MIKE and BRIAN) Well, do you have anything to say for yourselves?

MIKE and BRIAN: ….Oops.

CRAZULA: Yea, that's what I thought. (to the orderlies) Get me some medication, you peasants!

[CRAZULA is escorted off ZUKO appears.]

FIRENATION GUY: I now crown you Firelord ZUKO!

ZUKO: Hi ya'll! I is the Firelord now! Lulz!

AANG: I'm the avatar!

CROWD: Oh boy!

ZUKO: And now I will give my super cheesy speech! (clears throat) We are going to bring about peace to the nations! Look how well it's going so far. Everything is bright and animated using pastels! Even after a 100 year war, there are no rebels, assassination attempts or anything. Everybody embraced the new regime (snaps fingers) just like that! Isn't that great, guys!?

CROWD: Yay! (cheers)

**---TRANSITION----**

[In OZAIS jail cell. He still is surprisingly hot in his prison stripes.]

OZAI: (sarcastically) Oh, great the Firelord is here.

ZUKO: WHERE IS MY MOMMY!?

[OZAI is about to tell him when….Cut to a tea shop in the Earth Kingdom. The FANDOM dies inside. The GAANG, ZUKO, MAI, and IROH are all laughing and having a good time. ZUKO serves some tea. Yes, because to bring peace to the nations, the Firelord and the Avatar have to go work in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se…right.]

KATARA: (looks lovingly at AANG.)

DANGOTASTIC: (gags)

AANG: You wanna go out on the balcony?

KATARA: Sure.

[They leave. KATARA blushes, they hug and then they kiss. It looks both disturbing and disgusting. I wanted Zutara. The words 'THE END' appear in the sky. The screen goes black.]

THE AUDIENCE:…..WTF!?

DANGOTASTIC: (has a sudden urge to punch babies.)

**FIN**

* * *

Review!


End file.
